Inner Demons
by Campion7
Summary: The first of the Eighth DoctorSkyler adventures.


I wrote this a long time ago; ten years ago, to be exact. (Man, do I feel OLD!) Hopefully, it has stood the test of time. But then, any comments and/or reviews will let me know if that's the case. :) --Andie

* * *

**Inner Demons: An Eighth Doctor/Skyler Monroe Adventure**

**Part One**

If this was a fair and just world, it would be a Queen.

She flipped it over.

Four.

Obviously, this was not a fair and just world.

This, she mused as she swept up the remnants of the now defunct pyramid solitaire game, was no surprise to her. She glanced around the empty break room with a sigh. It seemed hardly surprising that no one bothered to see if she was around. People in this place did a good job of ignoring her. Stuffing the box of playing cards into her pocket, she headed back for the warehouse. Sometimes, she decided, life just really sucked.

"Sky?"

Carol's voice startled her out of her reverie as she settled at her bad excuse for a desk. Still grumbling over the loss of her game, she glowered at the intercom where the voice was emanating from and hoped that the little secretary could feel it. "Yes?" she growled.

"That friend of yours is here. He says he's here to take you to lunch."

Instantly, all of her anger evaporated. "Tell him I'll be right up." she sang out as she snatched up her car keys and threw on her coat.

"Okay." Carol's intercom generated voice floated after her as she raced out the door into the labyrinthine hallways.

A few moments and many twists and turns later, she was in the reception area. She felt a grin cross her face as she caught sight of him leaning against the front desk, chatting with Carol.

"Doctor!" she called out. He turned at the sound of her voice and greeted her with a grin that nearly knocked her off her feet. He turned back to Carol and said something to her. Carol nodded in response to him and gave her a knowing smile.

"Skyler." His voice was full of affection and he pulled himself away from the desk and glided over to her. She suppressed a smile. He was the only one she allowed to call her Skyler.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

She took it with a smile. "Always."

As they headed out the door, she glanced back at Carol and saw an impish smile on the young secretary's face. She turned back to the Doctor. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her you were probably going to be late getting back. But not to worry. You'd be safe in my hands."

Sky felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Carol wasn't exactly known for her discretion. She wondered how long it would take before _that_ one got around the office.

Speeding down the thoroughfare in her beat up old Plymouth, Sky stole a glance at her travelling companion. As handsome as he was, she had to admit he was strange one.

For one thing, he never seemed to change clothes. And what strange clothes they were! Silk cravat, grey patterned vest, dark velvet jacket, grey trousers, and black shoes.

His face was the kind that haunted her dreams. Clear blue eyes that held her as surely as his long, graceful hands ever could. Features that were regal, almost noble. Chestnut locks that framed those features so well. And perfect, cupid's bow lips that every now and then she would have begged to kiss. He looked like he had walked straight out of a seventeenth century romance novel.

_Now, now Sky,_ she thought to herself. _Rein in the hormones. He's a friend. That's it._

It was a friendship, she reflected, that had started out in the simplest and most unusual way. Carol claimed he simply walked in the front door and asked to speak to Miss Skyler Monroe. At first, she hadn't believed it, but soon realized that Carol had no reason to lie.

A situation like that would have scared Sky if it hadn't been for the fact that the stranger was not only incredibly handsome, but charming as well. Besides, she could take care of herself. She had been doing so for the last three years.

The friendship was only three days old and Sky briefly questioned her sanity when it came to letting a virtual stranger into her car, let alone her life.

But there was something beyond his handsome features and charming ways that had made her instinctively trust him the moment she met him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about him.

"Turn here."

Still reflecting, her hands automatically twisted the wheel and she found herself turning the car into the parking lot of one of the poshest restaurants in town. Sky slammed on the brakes.

"We can't have lunch here!"

"Whyever not?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

She shook her head. "For one thing, I can't afford it. The cost of one meal would probably pay this month's rent."

"My treat."

"I'm not dressed for it."

His eyes took in her appearance. White fashion tee shirt, light brown trousers, black walking boots, a dark brown duster that covered the ensemble, and a brown hat on her head. She called it her Outback hat, because it was the kind of thing you saw perched on the heads of sheep herders in Australia. At least that was the image she had.

"The owner's a friend of mine. It'll be all right."

She frowned skeptically at him.

"Trust me."

She sighed. _Ah, hell,_ she thought. _If he even gets me in the door it'll be a miracle. If he can do that, I'll trust him to the ends of the Earth and beyond._

"Okay." she answered, hopping out of the car.

He led her to the front door where they were met by the Maitre'd. Before he could get a word out, the Doctor took him by the arm and led him off to one side. Hushed words were exchanged and soon the Maitre'd was nodding excitedly and motioning the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor waved her over. As she darted over, he held an arm out and gave her another grin.

"Come along, Miss Monroe. There's a table waiting for us."


End file.
